kingdom_of_dirksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Androids
Androids are synthetic beings that resemble cars, they are mass produced for various purposes by the CyberAuto company founded by David Wheelson, androids are machines that closely mimic cars in appearance and structure. Internally they feature biocomponents, synthetic organs that roughly mirror the organ systems of cars, and Thirium 310 or "blue blood" that circulates energy and electronic information throughout the android body. About Androids are manufactured in automated CyberAuto plants entirely based in Dirkson City. The removable parts, such as the limbs, are 3D-printed, assembled on a production line, and then the embedded synthetic cover is activated conforming to the specific model's appearance. A operator initializes the android, checks the baseline cognitive abilities with a pre-established protocol. Any non-standard or defective androids are (usually) detected, then are deactivated and disassembled for analysis. Finally, the android is packaged and delivered to a CyberAuto store to be sold. Androids are utilized in an almost all-encompassing breadth of life and job sectors. They are domestic staff, shop assistants, office work, sexual activity, laborers, mechanics, entertainers, medical staff, teachers from elementary up to university, unarmed law enforcement. List of android models AE205 Release: 2100 The AE205 models are the flagship of CyberAuto's executive android line, equipped with the best information detection and processing systems, speaking more than 980 languages and being able to learn and create new ones. They are used by big business and entrepreneurs as a platform for negotiating and assessing risks and possibilities, and their sales success happened after His Majesty's Office purchased one for King Drake I's personal use, which he named "Andy." AU155 Release: 2081 The AU155 models are true "freighters" of the city, they can carry almost anything with up to 10 tons at considerable speed, its battery makes it autonomous for up to 5 years, they work at day, night, in sun, rain, even snow. MetroEx has more than 10,000 AU155 taking care of its deliveries nationwide, 1,000 are in Dirkson City, even with some models having almost 20 years of unstoppable use there is no planning to replace it. AD600 Release: 2094 The AD600 line, launched in 2094 was a complete success in sales in its first year, having had more than 13,000 units sold only in the North American market. The AD600 takes care of the house, cleaning, kitchen, personal assistance and childcare. Despite its initial success, it was quickly outdated by newer and better models and is irreversibly obsolete, most of its owners maintain them by affinity with androids. AC170 Release: 2101 The AC170 trucks are the strongest and tallest androids in the entire market, being able to carry anything up to 30 tons in almost every type of route and weather. The new version has updated all the propulsion systems, processing and analysis, creating the most advanced heavy androids in the world. AS500 Release: 2099 The AS500 is the fastest racing car in the world, being a supercomputer capable of billions and billions of processing per second, it analyzes millions of times every inch of the circuit and is able to guess the movements of its opponents, it is the current champion of Formula Dirkson. Speeder is the only android authorized to compete in the category, having won all races it participated in, won all the championships and beat all the national and world records of motorsport. With a speed of 500 km/h and never getting tired or moody, the Speeder is the crown jewel of CyberAuto in racing and intends to go to Formula One. AG650 Release: 2090 The AG650 is the first android designed and manufactured in Dirkson, a partnership between CyberAuto and the Federal Government has created an android that meets all the needs of federal, provincial and cities government agencies in the country. The AG650 has advanced processing capabilities and an very secure memory, it speaks 1200 languages and can learn to understand new ones. The AG650 is also used by the diplomatic missions of Dirkson abroad, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs ordered 4.000 units of this model to the embassies and consulates. AA300 Release: 2078 The AA300 was a line of agricultural androids that is considered the heaviest flop of CyberAuto, a 20-tonne android that sold only 1/3 of the units manufactured. The AA300 is made to carry large quantities of almost everything between large farms, in the United States sold less than 20,000 units, its largest market was Brazil, farmers from the south and the Midwest acquired almost 50,000 AA300 units. The AA300 has very low processing capacity and low usable memory, yet has a biocomponents life of 173 years and the ability to traverse any type of terrain. AX900 Release: 2100 The AX900 is CyberAuto's most advanced sexual partner, they are equipped with functional genitals and designed to perform every type of fetish, from the most common to the most exotic. They are the most sophisticated models of the type available in the market and are used by a select group of clubs, outside the United States only the Palio Club has the exclusive authorization of this model. They have great capacity for mobility and information processing, however every 2 hours all their memory is erased so as not to harm customers. As machines, androids are not covered by laws against prostitution. AL310 Release: 2101 The AL310 came to revolutionize space exploration, being prepared to embark on one-way trips to Jupiter and Saturn, the DSEA acquired all units of that model and closed the market for itself, nor did NASA have access. These androids are made to function outside the planet earth and in the immediate vicinity of the solar system, going to unimaginable places for cars, its processors will analyze every chemical element they find in outer space and safely send this information back to earth. AR820 Release: 2078 The AR820 is the darling of all high class restaurants, a modern design and able to carry multiple orders at once. Its largest market was the American, with almost 100,000 units sold. The AR820 has very advanced balancing systems, so that it can carry a lot of things at great speed and do not knock anything down.